1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the feature size of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor has been reduced, the length of a gate and the length of a channel formed therebelow are also gradually decreasing. As the size of the MOS transistor is reduced, power consumption of the MOS transistor is reduced. Accordingly, the density of the MOS transistor can be increased.
In addition, in order to satisfy performance of transistors requiring specific functions as well as general symmetric transistors, research into asymmetric transistors is under way.